Awaiting Your Return
by BebePanda401
Summary: It was their wonderful reality. His and Yumemi's wonderful reality. -Yumemi/Munto, slight Rui/Ichiko. Warning: High amounts of fluff. You may want to consider going to a dentist after reading this.


**_Author: _**_BebePanda401  
**Story Title: **Awaiting Your Return  
**Rating: 'T' for mentions of past abuse?  
Warnings: Lots of fluff.  
A/N: **Yes yes, I am finally back and writing fully for Munto again. Yay~! By the way, this is dedicated to the many brilliant Munto authors on this site, naming some; ElfOfTheMaidenLight, RedWingedAngel02, Tripleguess, Poisoned-Grace and so many others!. Okay, so how many would think that Yumemi's life would be amazingably awesome after Munto and her got married? Show of hands? Well guess what this story is about? It's about Munto going off to war. Remember this: Munto is the King. He would still have to go off and fight, probably leaving his poor wife home alone until he came back. And I'm not going to make the joke of, "...If he comes back..." Seriously. Hughes's death from FMA: Brotherhood was enough to leave me in tears. T^T Anyway, on with the story!_

* * *

**_~Awaiting Your Return~_**

War.

A word that can mean so many things.

But it was the one word that Yumemi currently despised, with all of her living energy. Not only did it mean death, destruction and change were going to come her way yet again, but it meant something much more daunting. The fact that thousands of the beings in the Magical Kingdom would now have to be separated from one-another to go and fight the rebels threatening the future and its stability yet again made her almost on the brink of tears.

Even after all of her and Munto's hard work to preserve a safe haven for the future generations..as she once said, nothing was set in stone. She was not able to fully calm the raging hearts, the ones that still yearned for the power of Akuto, to expand their legions of power and control. And then the ones that desired...other things. The scent of blood dripping from their fingers...they had to be stopped. They all, had to be stopped as quickly as possible.

And with the whole of the army leaving to go and fight in this war, it was only natural that Munto, the King of the Magical Kingdom and their leader, would also be leaving to go with them. To risk his life for everyone else in his realm, and, if Yumemi knew him right, he would probably risk his life for his whole army as well. As his wife _(her heart still fluttered at the word, even now)_, she was naturally worried about this whole endeavour.

Yumemi sighed, looking out at the vast blue sky that was still far beyond her reach. It stretched out so far, it almost seemed endless, without an edge or any limits whatsoever. Yumemi remembered, that so many times she had dreamed of blocking out its view from her life, but now- all she wanted to do was to fly within it, and bring her fighting King back home, back to where he belonged.

With everyone that cared for him. With _her_.

"Munto...everyone...please...stay safe..." She whispered to herself, whilst sitting in the window, at the corner of Munto's study. She paid no heed to the mass amounts of paper, scattered on the floor. Nor did she pay any attention to the chairs, servants asking of her well-being, or anything so trivial any more. All she did, was stare out of the window with lifeless green eyes- that no longer shone with her radiance.

Yumemi had found that her heart no longer skipped a beat when the phone rang for her, for it was all the same- reports on the amount of beings killed in this...massacre. The green-eyed woman no longer knew what to call this war, and just the sheer mention of it bought a bitter taste in her mouth. It seemed the more babies born each minute, were vaporized with the amount of soldiers being slaughtered.

It made her sick inside.

She had gradually found herself tiring over fighting, wars and such. Watching the news so often when she was a lot younger (_Yumemi found that she did not have much to do in those days of being a child, being so isolated and all if it weren't for Ichiko and Suzume)_, she didn't know what the world was coming too any more, it just seemed that war was near enough, about the same thing as teenage girls going into a store on a Saturday sale- all trying to get the best of everything at the same time, and cutting in line to get it.

Not even the visits from her family and beloved friends brought her any joy- how could she properly have fun in their company, when it felt like half of her had been ripped out and forced to suffer? It wasn't fair to them, but she just wasn't the same without...him by her side, enjoying the awkward company of her slightly dysfunctional family.

She knew she wasn't the only one suffering either- although her friend was good at hiding her emotions _(until she reached the height of her anxiety, that was), _she knew that Ichiko was worried sick about a certain blue-haired general as well. Ichiko would probably blush and deny if ever confronted about her feelings for him, but she knew her better.

...But if Ichiko could still be happy, then why was Yumemi being so selfish to everyone?

Yumemi found herself suddenly cut out from her thoughts, when she heard a light tapping at her door. Not wanting to keep them waiting due to her dreaming, she ushered a small, but clear, "Come in," therefore, granting whoever was behind the door access to her domain. A young maid- no older than about sixteen, entered the room.

She noticed that the maid wasn't exactly a very pretty girl, for she had oddly cut brown curls at different lengths, and yellow eyes that seemed too big for her head. However, she did looked sweet and well-mannered, and not one to cause too much chaos. However, Yumemi had learned long ago not to base opinions of somebody on their looks alone.

"I-I am v-very s-sorry to intrude, Y-Yumemi-sama." The blonde-haired woman looked at the maid, her feet tensing up on the cream carpet of _his_ study (she knew she would never be able to call it her own, no matter what her title in this land was). Her hands gripped the material of her woven silk dress, a little too tightly for any human, or magical being's liking.

"What's the matter?" Yumemi asked politely, as the young maid fiddled with the hem of her dress, obviously nervous to be in the Queen's presence. The latter-mentioned female smiled lightly, remembering how she too, had once been a nervous wreck when she first came to these magnificent lands. Back in the day when she was useful to these lands, and not just a representative, for the fact that humans and Magical Being's could co-exist with one another.

Still, this was the first time she had smiled in weeks.

"W-well...I..."

"No need to be nervous dear, I don't bite."

"I...I'm here to bring a message about Munto-sama...it's..." She began to trail off, unsure of what to say next. Yumemi was shocked to the core- Munto sent her a message? Munto had sent her a message! This was probably good news...right? Right? Of course it was good news. Munto wouldn't go down that easily, she learned that _long _ago, when she saw the fighting. Plus, she was sick of waiting for him, so she wouldn't allow negativity to enter her mind.

It had been four months since she had seen him last, and it had been off-and-on. Yumemi was tired of waiting, always waiting for him to come home- to _her. _It had been like this since they met, par the one time she had to go and see him, but that was under different purposes. That was to test her own strength. But this was testing her patience.

Yumemi waved a small hand, urging her to continue.

"Th-they have returned..." Her voice was small- barely a whisper. Yumemi needed to clarify if she heard correctly.

"W-who...?"

"Munto-sama and the rest of his army have returned to the Magical Kingdom." The maid had finally managed to articulate her voice properly, but it was too late. For as soon as those words were slipped out of her mouth, Yumemi's eyes widened, and then rushed toward the door of the study, putting her shoes back on. They were probably at the entrance right now as well...she had to hurry if she wanted to reach them!

As she ran, her mind began to escape to two years ago, when Munto had first gone to war _(oh the pain she had felt)_, and returned to her _(oh the relief she had experienced)_.

Oh, what a joy that was...

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_"Munto...Munto...Munto..."_

_Was all Yumemi could chant, as she ran toward the spoken person. Having set out to war (the first one since they began officially pursuing a relationship) one year ago, she had grown sick with worry. Hearing they were back, however- Yumemi couldn't contain her excitment and dread, and ran toward the air-ship port, where the United Army (the newly established one, not the previous one) were set on coming back for good._

_Her lungs screamed for air, but her heart screamed for his warm embrace- his very presence even more. Using her arms to articulate more power, she began to run. She ran even faster than the time where Munto had needed her to send the wave of Akuto for his world, faster than when she was late for school that one morning...faster than...faster than she could ever hope to comprehend. _

_The scenery had been littered with various bits of scrap metal, obviously destroyed from the previous battle. The sky was dark and scattered with rain clouds, as if to mourn the loss of the brave soldiers that had passed away from valiantly fighting for their country. Yumemi gave them a seconds worth of a blessing and a guilty heartbeat, but to be entirely honest with herself- all she needed to know was that Munto was with her still._

_She knew it was selfish, but she had spent her life caring for other people. She wanted something for herself for once._

_Her steps slowed down when she reached the arrival of the war heroes. Glancing around frantically, she hoped to set eyes upon the one person that made her world complete long ago. She didn't want her heart to reject the world because of the slight negativity that formed in her mind...she needed to see him. She **had **to know he was alive! _

_So many soldiers came out of the gigantic airship wrapped in bandages and smiles, but none bore the bright-red hair she was so accustomed to looking at every time something happy happened. The wounded...the fallen...they all came out, in their glorious return home. They would have so many tales to spread throughout the land, but now was the time to reunite with others._

_She had asked several people if they had seen him, but they slightly brushed her off- not that they were trying to be rude, but they wanted to get back to their own families. They were like her, desperate to glance into the eyes of their loved ones. Yumemi's face began to contort with worry, unsure if he was part of the last standing...or the fallen._

_Yumemi internally begged to Kami that he was still alive...still standing...still breathing! _

_He wouldn't be able to rule if he was in the ground...! He wouldn't...wouldn't be able to protect her! And he promised that he always would protect her...promised he would always be by her side. When he had confessed that day, it made her heart beat and her stomach fill with butterflies. Or flutterbies, according to many of the children in the nursery she was working at part-time. _

_Now wasn't the time for trivial matters. She needed to see him...him and his warm, golden eyes. If Yumemi could describe what it felt like when he gazed into her eyes with those erotic pools of warm honey, then she would be able to lift the world at the touch of her delicate fingertips- she would only get one chance at doing it. And probably forget the whole thing._

_And then, time stopped._

_Yumemi looked around slowly, through the bustling crowd of families reuniting. Time soon began to disperse around her, as she saw the one, tall figure she had been searching for all along. And even though she was still the tender age of nineteen, she had experienced many emotions- love, tragedy, pain of loosing a loved one..._

_...but the emotions she were feeling at that moment were indescribable to the human tongue._

_"M-M-Munto...?" Was the one word she spoke, although it were no more than a whisper. It seemed that the air only heard her confession, as her face formed into a perfect 'o'. A pair of golden eyes narrowed (as if to identify her first), but then softened at the confirmation that it was indeed, the very woman he held dear to his heart. Holding his arms out slightly, and not caring that he was in front of his men, her eyes began to well up with tears._

_So with that gesture, she ran up to him, not caring if she fell flat on her face. She needed to reach him, to connect with him again! He was alive! _

_'Kami-sama...thank-you!'_

_Her feet pounded against the metal, making soft clunks audible to everyone there. Throwing her arms around him, he was caught in surprise- Munto had been knocked right off his feet, now sitting down. Blinking a few times and trying to comprehend what just happened, he allowed his lips to perk upward, in a rare smile reserved just for her._

_The King of the Magical Kingdom may have been his title to his men...but in this golden hour, he would just be known as 'Munto'...-'sama' to Yumemi. Only her...only she could have put up a strong front, but break down as soon as she saw his face. Only Yumemi...Yumemi who he wanted...wanted to-_

_"Idiot...welcome home!" She cheered, her voice trembling due to her crying. Breaking the embrace, she gave him a watery, but meaningful smile at her beloved, showing she was truly happy (for the first time in a year since he had left, anyway). Seeing her smile caused his heart to speed up, but not that he minded. _

_However, to Yumemi he seemed...different. _

_...Was he...nervous? Yumemi noticed the beads of sweat on his forehead, and it couldn't be due to the temperature (it was winter after all), so...what was wrong? He looked away from her, glancing at his general for moral support. All the blue-haired man did was smirk, and turned away with the flick of his majestic cape. Munto had to learn to cope with his emotions by himself. Besides, the look on his face would be priceless..._

_"Yumemi, I need to ask something of you." His voice snapped her attention back to his face. She had grown slightly taller within the years, her eyes now up to his chin, so all it took was a glance upwards to notice his strong front was breaking. Her eyes were still clustered with excess tears, but they fell with no hidden sadness held within them. _

_"What is it?" _

_"..." He didn't speak after that. He caught her lips in a chaste kiss, it was short and sweet. er green eyes widened. She knew that it wasn't their first (by Kami, they had that **long **ago), but it was one that caught her by complete and utter surprise. As they broke away from each other, she tilted her head in confusion to his sudden action._

_"And...that was for? I'm not complaining..." Her words were cut off, when he knelt to the ground. _

_Hiding his eyes with his hands, he sighed._

_"Look...Yumemi...I'm not good with this kind of stuff...but..." Out of his pocket, he drew a simple, black box. Her emerald-coloured eyes widened even further, more tears beginning to form in the crevices of them. She held her hands over her mouth, not believing what he was about to do. _

_"I-I know your still young...and I know you still have dreams. But you said you wanted to be with me three years ago, and that made me really happy. Gah, I don't know how to do this...but, I guess you've put up with me for this long, so I'm asking Yumemi. Marry me?" It wasn't romantic, it wasn't riddled with gushy and cliché self-proclamations of love (Rui would faint if it was), and it most certainly wasn't planned to the highest order._

_But it was Munto. Proposing. To **her. **Of all people!_

_Needless to say, she fainted right on the spot. It took all of Munto's will power to catch her and not drop the ring. He looked shocked, as she opened her orbs and smiled up at him. He was still nervous- if his face wasn't enough proof, his heartbeat was irregular as well._

_"Yes." His eyes widened, and smiled softly. Placing the ring on her finger, he felt a pinprick in his eyes, as they began to slightly water. He looked away from her, his shoulders slightly shaking._

_"Munto...are you crying?"_

_"No!"_

_She grinned. He was still the same, always trying to hide his tears from her. But with one difference._

_He had another part of him that he **wasn't **going to loose._

**_-End of Flashback-_**

* * *

_**~Awaiting Your Return~**_

Yumemi kept that memory fond in her heart.

The had been married the year after, when she was just a bud waiting to bloom. Of course, she had also remembered their honey moon night had just been _beaming _with _certain _flowers...but that was another story for another day. If anyone ever found out how she acted that night...her face turned red at the thought. That wasn't something she was so willing to share.

Shaking off her initial embarrassment, she ran toward the port, just like she did four years ago. It was going to be a repeat of that time, wasn't it? Her waiting anxiously...minus the proposal, of course. For this time, it was going to be _her _delivering unexpected news instead of him. She slightly rubbed her stomach as she ran- he had better be alive.

Yumemi sighed, rolling her eyes. It wasn't going to be waterworks with his arrival this time.

She had grown up since then. Sure, she missed him. But she wasn't going to tackle-hug him, the poor King had been teased for weeks about it. Mainly due to the fact he had been so embarrassed about proposing in the first place, but still. She wasn't going to cause him that suffering again- he had been flustered so much! It was like that scowl had been engraved on his face.

Yumemi then found her location- she was at the port. And yet again, she looked around for the red-haired King. _Why _did he always have to make a dramatic pause before coming home? Now that she thought about it, he was very dramatic in everything he did. From the time they first met, to the way he spoke...geez, he should have joined the dramatic arts career!

She then felt a tap on the shoulder, as she turned around, seeing his famous smile.

"I'm back." She smiled, a smaller amount of tears forming in her eyes.

"Welcome home." Locking him in her embrace, he returned it. They weren't flustered much around each other any more, but they were still in love. They could hug each other without being embarrassed, kiss in public without becoming red in the face. It had been a long road, but they were still exploring their world together. That was what it was like when they embraced, when they kissed...even something as small as holding hands brought them discrete joy.

Yeah. Many obstacles had come in the way _(mainly the fact they lived in two different worlds) _but they had overcome it, just like they would always. Like Kazuya and her dear friend Suzume, they would overcome anything together. Be it swimming across a lake, facing an enemy in battle...anything, they would face.

Well...this would be Munto's biggest challenge yet.

Breaking their embrace, Yumemi fiddled with the hem of her dress. He noticed this odd behaviour.

"Yumemi? Are you okay?"

"Mm-hm."

"Really?" He questioned. She was anxious about _something._

"W-well..." She trailed off.

Munto would always get frustrated when she did this. It kept his curiosity screaming, she was still so shy about things! Was she...perhaps cheating on him with someone, and now felt awkward in his presence? No, Yumemi would never do that. Not to him. But she was all alone...perhaps a heat of the moment issue? No...she wouldn't!

As he questioned in his mind, he felt a warm hand intertwine with his own. She smiled softly, as more tears began to fall onto them and onto the ground, symbolizing how she really felt about him leaving.

"I...don't want you to leave...I was worried, 'ya know? I missed you." She confessed. He looked at her oddly- it wasn't anything he hadn't heard before. Sure, it was nice knowing she cared...but why was she so shy about it? Yumemi was a strange one, that was for sure.

"Yu-"

"Because...well, I know _they'd _really miss you too." His eyes widened in sheer disbelief, as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Letting go of his hand, he began to rub it, almost automatically.

"You mean-"

"Munto, I'm pregnant."

Complete silence fell upon each warrior. They looked shocked- but most looked knowingly. Oh yeah, he was still taking it in.

"Pregnant...? You mean, I'm going to be a Father? Like...baby?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That is generally what pregnancy generally entitles Munto. Did you never have the talk?"

Three...

Two...

One...

"Uwah! Munto! Are you okay? Get a hold of yourself!" Yumemi knelt to his side, as he collapsed on the ground. His general, Rui, just snickered to himself quietly. He always had a feeling that Munto wouldn't be so prepared for parenthood, no matter what he said. Yumemi took noticed of this, and slightly scowled. However, it was soon replaced with a gentle smile.

"Ano...Rui-kun?" He stopped laughing, to see the Queen gently smiling at him.

"What is it, Yumemi-san? Something wrong...aside the obvious?" He was one of the few people...magical being's, not to refer to her as 'sama'. And for that, she was grateful, it made her feel more casual around him. She shook her head, and slightly ushered it toward a different direction. He looked in that very same direction, and his eyes widened.

"It looks like someone is here to see you."

He blocked her voice out, however, as he began to walk toward the very source of his shock. There, standing in all her pride, was a young woman with short, brown hair. Her eyes were closed, and her arms folded as she leant against the ship. Half of her face had been thrown into the shadows, but half of it was filled with the newly-born sun.

God, he was getting soppy.

"Ichiko?" Her yellow eyes quickly snapped open, as she saw the very man she came to see. Her cheeks went slightly red _(tsundere in the house!), _but huffed as she walked up to him. Her stride was proud, yet held undertones of hesitance.

"Don't get any ideas, idiot. I just wanted to say welcome home to-"

As she was pulled into a tight hug, her words seemed to evaporate into the Akuto-filled world around her. Her face went even more red, mostly due to the shock, but also how openly affectionate he was being. His cape was warm, and smelt like oil, yet also held a tinge of...was that peppermint? How the hell could he smell of that whilst fighting?

Ugh. She really had gone mushy. '_Price to pay for being love, I guess.'_

"W-what the hell-"

"I missed you, Ichiko."

He broke the warm embrace, as quick as it began, and placed two hands on each shoulder. Her face was still in shock- he wasn't normally like this. In terms of personality, he was the exact same as her; highly closed off to the world, resistant to new people, distrustful of those who tried to change their lives, and deeply cherished the ones they held dear.

...What had he been smoking?

"Hah?"

"Kami, don't make me say it again!" He snapped. Ah yes, he was back. She smirked slightly, making him raise an eyebrow.

"What the heck you smiling about?"

"It's called smirking you idiot, not smiling. But I guess I missed you too, cloud hair."

"She-male."

"Pansy-doll."

"Girl in drag."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

And as the two bickered, it seemed to fade in the background. Many families were struck with watery eyes as they reunited with one another after so long, but Yumemi was not. As she gently stroked her King's red locks, he awoke, and sat right back up. Groaning slightly, he found her pregnancy was _not _a dream, but instead a wonderful reality. _His _and Yumemi's wonderful reality.

He would protect it for as long as he stood on this planet. After all, it was a dream that he wanted to show this child. And if, fate decided to be cruel and not allow this child to live, he would survive. Because he would always have those supporting him, and he had a responsibility to lead this sin-ridden country to a brighter future. Running a finger through her hair, and then rubbing her stomach, his heart warmed up.

One thing was for certain- he could do this.

Yumemi could do this.

Ichiko could cope.

Suzume could cheer.

Kazuya could smile.

Rui could be smug.

Her family could cry _(and he could get potentially threatened by her Father, but that was besides the point)._

And his child...could _live._

After all, look at his Mother, and what she achieved in her lifetime. Look at what _he _had achieved in his lifetime. This child would be proof, they very proof that Magical Beings could truly, truly co-exist with one-another. But most of all, it would symbolize that new hope can bloom from a wrecked seed, no matter how shattered one's life could become.

Their child would be normal...but with unlimited possibilities...

For no matter what they would choose, he would be proud.

_Always._

* * *

_**A/N: **Fluff fluff fluff! Fluffy fluff fluff! So much fluff! So my lovelies, did you enjoy? Oh, and to clarify- yes, 'Memi IS pregnant with Aida! :D Aida is their first child, after all. (In my head canon, anyway!) So, may I please have some yummy reviews to go with this amazingly fluffy fluff? Oh, and cookie points to those who can draw out parallels of the series!  
_


End file.
